A Shinigami Jinchuuriki Version 2
by Tankerman
Summary: What happens when an eighteen year old Naruto dies fighting against the last of the Akatsuki being Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Kakuzu after killing off Konan and Pain. Becoming a Shinigami in another world where he meets the cast from Bleach.BleachXNaruto R
1. It Begins

**The Shinigami Jinchuuriki Version 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or any others that might show.

Prologue: What happens when an eighteen year old Naruto dies fighting against the last of the Akatsuki being Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Kakuzu after killing off Konan and Pain. Becoming a Shinigami (Death Gos) in another world.

Chapter 1: It Begins

"Normal"

"_Flashback"_

'_Thought'_

'**Jutsu'**

"**Demons/ Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

"Zanpukto's talking to host on the outside"

* * *

An eighteen year old teen with long spiky two in a half metre long blond hair with black and red streaks running through it standing at one point ninety five metres tall. On his back is a large two metre Zanbatou that is seventy centimetres wide coloured black with a white dragon spiralling around the blade. The hilt is blue with a red serpent wrapped around it. In his hands is a pair of 1.57m long Katana the one in his right is red with a golden nine tailed fox on the hilt. Its sheath it golden with a red dragon painted on. The one in the left is a dark purple with a golden wolf on the hilt the sheath gold with a wolf design as well. Both Katana are twenty centimetres wide covered in blood. The teen's eyes are blue with red cat like slits for pupils. Three whisker birth marks on each cheek. He wears a black t-shirt with black Anbu pants. He wears red armour covering his thighs and upper body except his arms. Up his arms are hundreds of summoning tattoos. He wears a black cloak that flutters in the wind with the design of all nine Bijuu on the back. With the first eight surrounding the Kyuubi each coloured gold. He wears black gloves with metal plates on each leg are three kunai holsters. He wears a belt with four weapon and item pouches at the back along with scrolls attached to the belt itself. In front of him stand four members of Akatsuki. The first is a man around twenty five with red eyes and a black three pronged shuriken in side. His black hair stands stiff in the wind whiling his cloak flutters opened. The next is a man that looks like a blue shark holding a scaled sword. This is Kisame Hoshigaki one of the seven swordsmen's of the mist and the last one at that. The next is Tobi he wears an orange masks showing one eye similar to Itachi's the next is Kakuzu his cape is on the ground behind him showing his stitched body with what seems to be three faces attached to his back. Behind the teen are two more Akatsuki members but dead. The first is a girl with blue hair with a nose ring. The other is male with strange symbols on his face with strange eyes. Konan and Pain they were two of the strongest members.

"So Naruto you have come to finish us off" asked Itachi

"Off course why else would I be here. Besides you shall pay for killing off the Jinchuuriki. You shall pay for killing off them all. And since I am the last I shall kill you even if it costs me my life" declared Naruto.

"So the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze thinks he can stop us" asked Tobi in a deep voice

"Shut ya mouth Tobi or should I say Uchiha Madara"

"So you knew hey" Tobi then takes of his mask revealing two Mangekyo Sharingan's in each eye. And a man with long black spiky hair with curse marks all over his body.

"OF course I knew your Madara Uchiha the first Uchiha and also the true creator of the curse seal"

"Of course I am that fool Orochimaru was an idiot to believe he created it. But enough talking once we capture you and take the Kyuubi we shall rule the world"

"Over my dead body"

"Exactly" said Kakuzu with a smirk. Naruto returns the smirk before getting into his KenJutsu stance called 'Dance of the Bloody Nine Tailed Fox'. Naruto rushes forward with incredibly speed that only Madara and Itachi just barely see. Kakuzu's eyes widen as two swords plunge into the yellow and red face on his back killing two out of his four remaining hearts. Kakuzu jumps back growling at the blond as Kisame rushes in swinging Samahada (Shark Skin). Naruto blocks the chakra eating blade and jumps back.

'**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Technique)'** called Itachi**breathing out a large stream of flames that turn into a giant fire ball. Naruto starts his own hand signs**.**

'**Suiton **(water Release)**: Triple Water Towers' **Naruto slams his palms on the ground causing three giant towers of water to shoot from the ground and charge at the fire ball. The two attacks collide causing a giant explosion that rocks the cave the five are within.

'**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu **(Water Release; Water Dragon Projectile)**' shouted Kisame** summoning a giant water dragon that flies at Naruto who reacts with another Jutsu.

'**Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu **(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Projectile)**' **suddenly a large lightning dragon flies from behind Naruto and collides with the water dragon back to Kisame and shocks him. Kisame screams in agony as he is sent flying backwards. Madara rushes at Naruto with a pair of silver katana's with a glowing black aurora around them. Naruto blocks the blades and round house kicks the first Uchiha. Naruto rolls to the side to avoid a stream of fire from Itachi. Kisame appears in front of Naruto and swings his Zanbatou. Naruto leaps over the blade and kicks Kisame in the face and uses him as a propeller to spin kicks Kakuzu in the face sending him colliding with the ground. Naruto lands on the back of his head making him eat dirt. Naruto turns around blocking Samahada before jumping back as a giant fire dragon flies between the two. Naruto blocks Madara's blades before jumping back sheathing his katana's and starts doing hand signs.

'**Mokuton **(Wood Release)**: Deep Forest Creation: Rebirth of Dense Woodland' shouted Naruto** slamming his palms on the ground causing trees to shoot out of the ground forming a deep forest. Itachi then calls out a technique of his own **'Clone Great Explosion' **suddenly twenty Itachi's appear and all explode creating a giant explosion demolishing the entire forest. Naruto, Kakuzu, Kisame and Madara and sent flying back from blast. The blast knocks Kakuzu out and injurers Kisame badly.

"Itachi you idiot" shouted Madara as Itachi appears from the shadows holding a katana. Naruto appears in front of Itachi and knees him in the gut before throwing him into Madara who knocks him out of the way. Itachi then goes up in smoke. The real Itachi appears in front of Naruto and activates the Tsukiyomi and starts burning the teen for seventy two hours but it has no effects as the teen goes up in smoke.

Naruto appears behind Itachi and kicks him in the back before rolling to avoid Samahada. Madara launches a black fire ball at the Jinchuuriki who smirks. **'Doton **(earth Release)**: Mud Wall'** Naruto spits out a long stream of mud from his mouth that hardens into a giant thick mud wall stopping the fire ball before turning into hundreds of pieces. Kisame charges from the left while Itachi charges from the right. The two swing their blades as Naruto draws both Katana and blocks. Naruto spin kicks Itachi into Kisame before jumping back to avoid a ball of air five times the size of his head from Kakuzu. Naruto smirks before closing his eyes channelling chakra into them. He opens them to reveal blood red eyes with black cat like slits for pupils. But around the eye are eight purple triangles each connect but an eight pointed star in the middle of the slit pupil "Meet the Kagegan the Shadow eyes the Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan". Naruto charges forward with incredible speed blinding Madara and Itachi. Naruto appears in front of Itachi and slams his fist into his face sending him sky rocketing backwards. A shadow clone appears next to him before both call out a Jutsu **'Katon **(Fire Release:** Flaming Tornado Jutsu' 'Fuuton **(Wind Release)**: Wind Tornado Jutsu' **suddenly a flaming tornado and a tornado made of wind appear in front of the real Naruto and his clone both being ten metres and five metres wide. "They say Fire beats wind but that's bull. Wind is air and has the ability to give life to flames or take it away" Suddenly the two giant tornados fuse together becoming one hundred metres tall and fifty metres wide. The giant flaming tornado destroys the entire cave sending Kakuzu, Madara and Kisame flying into trees, rocks and ponds. The giant fire tornado destroys everything in its path incinerating trees turning stones to dust turning water into steam. The giant tornado dies down revealing kilometres of destruction. Kisame rises out of the water covered in burns and cuts and Samahada has been reduced to nothing. Madara has his right arm missing and one eye. Kakuzu has his other heart gone leaving his own heart with a single arm as well. Itachi appears next to Kisame with his right hand missing burnt to a crisp.

Naruto appears in front of Kakuzu and knees him in the face before plunging a Rasengan into his gut sending him flying into a tree with a large whole in his stomach. Madara charges at Naruto in rage and swings his remaining Katana since the other has been reduced to ash. Itachi follows as well but Naruto blocks both attacks and leaps over Madara delivering an axe kick to Itachi sending him face first into the mud. Naruto then spin kicks Madara into a tree. Kisame rushes at him with the remains of Samahada and starts swinging. Naruto blocks each strike before stabbing Kisame in the left lung. Naruto jumps back showing the rings of Akatsuki on his hands being Sasori's, Deidara's, Hidan's, Zetsu's, Orochimaru's, Konan's and Pain's. Naruto sighs in relief as the other four still have their rings. Naruto then slices of Kisame's finger that holds his Akatsuki's ring making him grunt in pain. Naruto grabs the ring and places it on his left middle finger grinning like mad. Naruto charges forward with insane speed before placing his right foot in Kisame's face before grabbing his neck with his legs and placing him head first in the ground. Naruto jumps back and rolls to the right to avoid a giant fire ball from Madara that just misses Kisame. Naruto draws his Zanbatou and rushes forward and swings the giant blade. Madara jumps back as Itachi charges in. Naruto grins and cleaves of his left hand and takes Itachi's Ring. Itachi grits his teeth as blood gushes from his hand. Naruto grins before charging at Itachi and plunges his Zanbatou through his heart. Naruto rips the blade out before slamming it into the ground and placing the now dead Uchiha's ring on his left ring finger. "Two rings left" Naruto runs forward only to be caught by tendrils thanks to Kakuzu. "Now we can finish what we started" Madara walks forward laughing. "Yes but I won't let you" suddenly Naruto goes up in smoke and appears in front of Madara and takes his ring before doing the same thing to Kakuzu. Naruto places Kakuzu's ring on his pinkie before putting Madara's around his neck attaching it to the necklace that Tsunade gave him. "Now that I have all eleven rings which eight hold the other eight demons I can finish what I began. Its only fitting that I take your lives because you did kill Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Shikimaru, Choji, Ino, Teuchi, Amaye, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro away from me so its time you die" Tendrils wrap around Naruto once more holding him tighter then before. "But your all tied up what can you do" Naruto smirks "I thought you'd do that" suddenly vines shoot out from the ground and wrap around Kakuzu and Madara. The two start trying to escape. **'Secret Forbidden Ninja Art: Nine Tailed Fox Demon Chakra Suicidal Exploding Bomb technique' **Naruto becomes engulfed in blood red chakra as a nine tailed fox appears above him. The demonic chakra starts to tighten before exploding creating a giant shock wave incinerating everything in the area before exploding once more destroying the three along with the entire forest. The blast creating such a shock wave creates earth quakes, tsunami's, tornado's, violent storms and volcanos to erupt all over the Shinobi nations. After it dies down there stands Naruto with his blades away unharmed from the blast with a broken chain attached to a whole in his chest. Suddenly tall man, no scratch that, a huge man with an eye patch on one of his eyes. The man was dressed with white clothing which had a diamond on the back with kanji for eleven in it. He had spiky black hair with silver bells at the end of each spike. He also had a strange sword strapped to his waist covered in bandages and he was grinning like a mad man. Naruto raises an eye brow placing a hand on his Zanbatou.

"Who are you?"

"Im am Zaraki Kenpachi Captain of the eleventh division and im a Shinigami (Death God)"

"What ever theres only one Shinigami"

"In your world yes but where im from there are thousands"

"What are you talking about" asked Naruto.

"Im from another world. My captain sensed your Reiatsu and its pretty high boy. And it's making me just wanting to fight you" said Zaraki laughing like a maniac. Naruto gives him a strange look while saying okay.

"So what exactly do you Shinigami do in your world? Because shouldn't there just be one"

"Correction as I said there are more. Also there are those spirits that posses abilities can become Shinigami by attending the academy, when they graduate they are put in a squad and they hunt down Hollows." said Kenpachi

"What are Hollows?" asked Naruto

"A Hollow is a spirit that doesn't have a heart anymore, you can see which one is a Hollow by the fact that they have a hole where their heart should be." said Kenpachi again

"Ok so what is with the chain?"

"That is the chain of fate, when it breaks you is dead. If you stay too long on this world while time passes the chain will erode and when it disappears you will become a Hollow or you can also become one if a Hollow devours you."

Naruto stares with an emotionless face before asking with a simple tone of voice "And what are you going to do to me?"

"Well you are going to come with us to Soul Society our heaven to become a Shinigami boy"

"If im going with you. I won't see my friends again I guess"

"Yep"

"Ha oh well might as well come I mean im guessing I got nothing better to do besides its sounds nice to be able to kill these hollows to increase my skills. Besides Im better off going with you then going to my own world I'd like to see my friends but I'd having nothing to do no one to protect". Zaraki smirks before drawing his sword that is jagged and looks like it has seen better days. Zaraki opens up a portal which forms two large wooden doors that slide open. The two walk in before it closes behind them. Strangely enough his three blades were still with him when he entered. Zaraki leads him through the streets of a run down town. They head to the middle as Naruto asks Questions about where they are and where they are heading. After an hour of walking the two arrive in the receiving room of the academy. As they walk in they are greeted by an old man with a cane wearing the same white clothing as Zaraki.

"Ano who are you"

"I am General Yamamoto the captain of the first division and general commander of all thirteen guard squads"

"Okay then now what"

"Simple we are going to find out first how much Reiatsu you have then we'll ship you of to the academy for the next eight years"

"Simple enough" said Naruto raising an eye brow. After being told how to summon his Reiatsu he did just that in front of all thirteen captains. Once he released his Reiatsu it kept rising and rising at a fast pace even going past a captain. The spiritual pressure that was formed made most captains collapse. The only ones that weren't effect were Zaraki the captains of the twelfth, Fifth, Third divisions and Captain Yamamoto. But when they thought it stopped it suddenly sky rocketed leaving only Yamamoto standing who happened to be very impressed but it also could have been from the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. Once joining the academy he heads to his dorm where he comes in contact with two people. The first is a tall teenager with spiky red hair with tattoos for eye brows and tattoos all over his body wearing a blue and white kimono. The other was a short girl with short black hair wearing a red and white Kimono the two stare at him.

"Who are you" demanded the red haired one only to be slapped up side the head.

"Renji be more polite. Now who are you?" said/ demanded the girl

"Hey wait what happened to being polite" said the Red haired. Naruto smiles inside while leaving a completely emotionless face on the outside.

"Hello im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your new roommate" Naruto waves at them giving off a fake smile.

"Renji Abarai"

"Rukia"

"Pleasure"

"Um question how many years in the human world is it to the years in here"

"One year in Seireitei is equal to one hundred in the human world" said Rukia making Naruto panic on the inside.

* * *

**Time Skip Four years later (Four hundred years in the human world)**

It's been four years since Naruto joined the Academy and it was quite strange.

During the first year he learnt two Kidou spells one binding and one destruction. Also learning the basic hakuda (hand to hand combat). But since being a Ninja in his past life with many TaiJutsu stances he sat out on most lessons same with Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship). When being taught the first steps of the Shunpo (Flash Step) Naruto took to it quite well and learnt it quite easily. But other things happened like making friends with Rukia and Renji along with Momo Hinamori and Kira Izuru and a second year by the name of Nanao Ise. During this year as well Naruto met up with Sajin Komamura and after the first meeting the two become good friends. After all with both having something to do with a fox they hitched it off and when ever Naruto needed help with his stances or wanted to spar or just talk he'd go and find Sajin. During the second year he learnt two more Kidou and the next few steps of Shunpo and even came up with an idea to be able to use his Jutsu's. Since Chakra is the living form of Reiatsu which is the dead form of chakra there really wasn't any difference except one was spiritual and one was both physical and spiritual. By being able to control Reiatsu to such a state where it can turn into a physical form was what needed to be done and turned into his element affinities of Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Wood (Earth + Water), Magma (Earth + Fire), Sand (Wind + Earth) and Ice (Water + Wind) would be the hard part. But he didn't try this year he didn't want to until at least the fourth year. During his third year it wasn't that bad being taught the basics of konso the soul burial. Along with being taught four more Kidou spells more Zanjutsu styles and hakuda styles to. Being taught the flash steps first form able to move a short distance and being shown the long distance one. During this year he and Rukia started to get close really close as in talking often seen kissing from time to time among other things. During the Fourth year they were taught the medium distance Shunpo and up to ten Kidou spells and two hakuda and Zanjutsu stances and having a visit from the Fifth squad also being shown how to summon their Zanpukto's but not fully Also during this year Naruto was able to use his Jutsu's with Reiatsu so far able to use medium C to Low D rank Jutsu's with his Reiatsu along with the Summoning Technique. Thanks to that he placed summoning seals on his three blades so he could just leave them in his dorm and summon them to him later. Though it wasn't easy to convert his Jutsu's because if he didn't concentrate on them they would blow up in his face. During the fifth year he was able to use most of his medium B ranks. He can full control over High C and under along with placing summoning Tattoos on his arms and finding a blacksmith to create Kunai, Shuriken, Windmill Shuriken and other Ninja weapons for him. Also being taught up to half of the Kidou spells and half of the long range Shunpo which Naruto was able to finish so he didn't need to learn the rest next year. During this year he and Zaraki along with the captain of the eighth squad would go out to drink from time to time and even becoming friends with the eleventh squads' captain. And not to mention he and Rukia start dating improving their relationship even more but never went further then just kissing. Also along with meeting the Tenths Divisions captain Rangiku Matsumoto. During the sixth year they were taught to fully summon there Zanpukto's it was quite strange for Naruto when he summon three Katana with blue hilts. The first had a red blade pulsing with demonic aurora with a golden nine tailed fox on the blade with its tails wrapped around the sword. The next is silver with a golden dragon wrapped around the hilt and blade. And the last had a purple blade with a black wolf design surrounded by Sakura tree's in the snow. Each also had a long chain attached and each of there Sheaths were black. Naruto ended up having all three by his left waist. And being able to use three blades at once was easy considering he did it when he was alive. Katana in mouth Zanbatou in right hand and other katana in left hand. Also being taught six more Kidou. The teachers and even the captains were impressed by this for him to be the first to ever wield three Zanpukto's. During the Seventh year they were taught most of the Kidou spells and advanced hakuda and Zanjutsu and the advanced Shunpo even inventing a few techniques to be used with his Zanjutsu styles and KenJutsu styles. And in the eighth year he finished learning all the Kidou spells but during this time Rukia and Renji along with Momo and Kira were still fourth years. Why because Naruto was sent up in the years after learning everything in half a year (fifty years in human world). And during his eighth year most were told to try and talk to there Zanpukto's.

(Present Time) Naruto sits mediating in his dorm walking through his mind.

* * *

**Naruto's mind**

Naruto looks around the area and it looks similar to Konoha. He walks around when he meets three people. The first is a beautiful woman around twenty five. She wears a thick snow white dress longer then her body with snow white hair and eyes. Her hair leads down past her back as she walks over to him. The next is a man with long black hair with red eyes wearing a black long sleeved shirt with shinobi pants. He wears black battle armour covering his thighs and upper body with what seems to be a black scaly tail behind him with large black wings on his back. And the next is a man in his thirties with long blood red hair with red eyes with black cat like slits her pupils. He has three whisker marks on each cheek with claws on his hands. He wears a samurai uniform with a katana on his back. All he is missing I the head piece. Sticking out of his air are fox ears. Behind him nine red fox tails slice through the air. The three approach Naruto.

"Hello Naruto" said the woman.

"**So kit we meet again it's been what four years since you died and since you last saw me"**

"Kyuubi what the hell shouldn't you be in hell"

"**Well you see I became your Zanpukto you know the one with the golden fox on it and red blade"**

"So these two are my other Zanpukto's"

"Yep Im Kage Ryuu (Shadow Dragon)" said the man.

"My name is Kami Shirayuki (Devine White Snow) pleasure to meet you" said the woman bowing.

"Kage Ryuu, Kami Shirayuki. Than Kyuubi what do I call you?"

"**Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune **(Great Whirlwind Slash Fire Fox)** of course and I am a wind and fire based Zanpukto"**

"Um I thought you were a fire based demon"

"**Kit I controlled all the elements but mostly wind and fire. Fire being my main one and wind my second. Those two elements combined are devastating forces my friend"**

"Okay. But any way how do I use you're Shikai?"

"We shall only let you use one of us for Shikai so pick wisely

"Mine is based on Dances Naruto-kun" said Kami Shirayuki

"Mine uses shadows"

"**And my Shikai kit is based on using wind and fire as one that's all we shall say"**

"I chose your Shikai Kyuubi" said Naruto instantly "Know offence to you two but I need a Zanpukto that uses wind and Fire elements so I can see if they can help with learning the rest of my Techniques

"**Good now let me explain. To activate my Shikai you must say every breeze of the wind become my left blade and every flame of hell become my right blade. Activate them once outside in a closed area and I'll explain more"**

Naruto sighs as he leaves his mind before running into the forest that surrounds the academy. Once in an area he uses for training he draws Kyuubi's blade.

"Every Breeze of the Wind becomes my left Blade and Every Fame of hell becomes my right blade" shouted Narutosummoning his Reiatsu. Suddenly the blade splits into two and the hilt changes colour becoming black. Suddenly from the hilt of the blade in his right the blade cracks before black flames burst forward forming a flaming black blade. The same thing happens to the other blade except it's not fire its wind. Wind surrounds the hilt before becoming a visible green colour.

"Wicked" said Naruto swinging the blade in his right hand sending a giant wave of black flames at a tree incinerating it leaving nothing that includes the ashes. Naruto's eyes widen in shock

"**In your left hand kit you hold Dai Senpuu Ha **(Great Whirlwind Slash)** and in your right Honoo Kitsune **(Fire Fox) **Honoo Kitsune allows you to turn the blade into any shape and form same as Dai Senpuu Ha. Both can unleash waves of pure wind or flames from hell that incinerates leaving nothing not even the ash remains"**

"Cool" said Naruto with no emotions what so ever before unleashing a wave of wind that creates a devastating path of destructions. Branches torn off cut marks on trees bark blown off leaves everywhere. Stumps remaining from what would have been trees or nothing at all. Naruto does the same with Honoo Kitsune but nothing is left from the wave of black flames. For the next five hours Naruto continues using the two blades in unison before heading back to the academy.

**

* * *

**

Six Months Later

Now being the end of the year and about to graduate also during this time being able to fully Master Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune in its Shikai form. Also being able to use Medium S and below but a few blow up in his face from not having the right concentration. During these six months he met up with the captain of the 2nd division Soifon and within a month of talking to each other Naruto was able to make her open up more and make her blush from time to time. Naruto also met the captain of the fourth division Retsu Unohana and the two would talk about anything. During these talks with the fourths division's captain is was good times even meeting her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Same thing with being around Naruto with Soifon happed to Isane it was quite shocking for the Shinigami within the division to find their lieutenant blushing a scarlet red from time to time or laughing and joking around with an academy student. Even worse was that he even warmed up to the twelfth divisions Lieutenant being Nemu Kurotsuchi. It was quite a shock to everyone it seems most of the woman he met he either become good friends with or they started to have a small crush on him. Also he was the prodigy in the academy coming first in everything being unbeatable even being offered spots in Divisions during his sixth year by most except the First, Fourth, Twelfth and Thirteenth. In those that offered would that he become a seated office or Lieutenant but he rejected each one except his other in the second division to fight for the spot of Lieutenant with the current a real fat ass named Omaeda . Though the most surprising thing of all was that he could summon Kyuubi's AKA Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune's Reiatsu which took the form of a blood red cloak of spiritual energy with tails. Similar to when he was alive and when he used the Kyuubi's chakra to activate his tailed forms. So far being able to go three tails since he only learn four months ago and trained non stop. His entire training plan was wake up at three am. Get dressed in a white t-shirt with black Anbu pants and activate Gravity weights to times one hundred and thirty and Reiatsu weights to five thousand pounds on each limb along with two more Reiatsu weights on his legs that were at four thousand each. So in total he had twenty eight thousand pounds at the moment. After setting his weights he would do one thousand laps around the academy then five hundred kicks and punches with each leg and arm against a training stump. Followed by six hundred sit ups, squats, push ups and pulls up then. Then he do two hundred sword slashes downwards, upwards, left to right, right to left, Diagonal downwards both ways, then diagonal upwards both ways. Doping this with all three Zanpukto's and his other three swords. Then he'd run up and down a tree using the Tree walking exercise but using his Reiatsu instead a thousand times. Then he'd summon ten thousand clones to start throwing rocks at him at maximum speed and strength he'd up the number by a hundred every week. By the time he was down it be eight am and classes didn't start till nine. So he'd head back to his dorm and wake up Rukia and give her a good morning kiss. Then he'd take a cold shower change into his uniform eat breakfast read over his notes with his clones then head to class forming two thousand clones. One thousand to practice all his techniques and the others to invent more. So all in all each day was busy. But on Saturdays and Sundays he'd double his training regiment before going off to spar with Zaraki, Sajin, Soifon, Juushirou, Toushirou and Shunsui Kyouraku along with the lieutenants of the Tetsuzaemon Iba, Isane Kotetsu, Choujirou Sasakibe and Fifth Gin Ichimaru who's soon to be captain of the third division along with the third and Fifth seats of the eleventh division Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa also sometimes with Renji, Kira, Rukia, Momo and Nanao. Though he always lost his battles against the captains but managed to just beat the lieutenants with his Shikai. The only one he ever came close to beating was Toushirou by going one tailed form forcing him to release his Shikai to maximum power and having to then use his Bankai. Then using it at half its strength beating him completely leaving him bed ridden for at least three weeks. Though he also came close to beating Zaraki until he ripped off his eye patch forcing Naruto to go one tailed form but still lost showing just how strong a captain can be.

**

* * *

**

Present Time

Naruto sighs as he walks out of the showers fully dressed with his towel around his neck. Much has changed about his appearance besides his life through the academy, love life, friends and training. His hair has become three different colours one third blond one third red and one third black. Black on the top red in the middle of blond at the bottom. He now stands at two point five metres tall and his hair is three point twenty five metres long meaning it drags along the ground but if he looked really carefully you'd notice it was about four inches off the ground. His eyes becoming blood red with blue slits. His whisker marks clearing up slightly. Kami Shirayuki and Kage Ryuu by his left and Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune by his right. He walks the halls without a care receiving looks from everyone. From the male half a friendly look or two or even a jealous or frightened look. From the girls they give of heart eyed stares after all since entering he's had many fan-girls. Naruto finds Rukia and wraps his arms around her small waist and kisses her neck. Rukia spins around and kisses him on the lips. Renji walks over smiling. "Hem" coughs Renji. The two break apart Rukia blushes and looks away embarrassed while Naruto glares daggers at Renji. Kira and Momo walk over smiling followed by Nanao.

"So Naruto it's your last year here" said Kira.

"Yep afraid so"

"Yes just remember when you pass you'll still visit us" said Rukia with pleading eyes.

"Of course Rukia. (By the way I don't remember when she leaves after becoming a Kuchiki). I'll visit always"

"Naruto-kun" muttered Rukia Naruto smiles down to her after all he towers over most people. Naruto moves a strand of hair from her face before stroking her long silky black hair. The reason she has long hair is because during the past four to five years she has started to let it grow long instead of keeping it short. And her chest has started growing become at least a C cup. Naruto kisses her forehead before smiling at her. Rukia blushes at the touch and because Momo and Nanao awe to this. Renji smirks while Kira smiles at their friend. "Well I got to go see you guys during the break" Naruto then kisses Rukia once more before waving to his friends and runs off with his bag. Naruto smiles after all being his last year he can finally become a full fledged Shinigami and hoping to either get in the Second, Seventh, Eighth, Eleventh or Thirteenth division. Naruto sighs as he arrives at the grounds for his testing. First test being a battle between Students male VS Male and Female VS Female and the best from each group would fight it out Male VS Female. Naruto sighs as his name is called. The blond/red/black haired boy/man walks up to the arena facing a boy looking to be eighteen with shirt brown hair with yellow eyes. By his waist is a Nodachi.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Tadashi Hazashi Hajime" called the instructor. Tadashi draws his Zanpukto and charges forward with a battle cry. Naruto blocks with a partial drawn Kage Ryuu before round house kicking the teen. Tadashi charges again but Naruto kicks him in the chin before slamming the hilt of his Zanpukto into his gut before grabbing Dai Senpuu Hai Honoo Kitsune still in its sheath. Naruto slams the sheath and blade into the boys head knocking him out. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by knock out" This continues for the next four hours or so until it comes down to the last match between the boys. Naruto's opponent is a big fat ass with chubby cheeks and a katana for Zanpukto with a cloak on he is bold with brown eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Yamara Tenshou Hajime" Yamara wobbles forward before charging planning to run Naruto over. Naruto rolls to the side before sweeping the chubby teen of his feet and axe kicking him in the chest but does no damage because of the fat cushioning the blow. Naruto curses jumping back drawing Kami Shirayuki and Kage Ryuu before rushing forward. Naruto swings both blades but the fat boy throws off his cloak revealing body armour which blocks the blades. Naruto jumps back before sheathing his blades and calling out **'Katon: Fire Tower'** Naruto slams his palms on the ground causing a giant fire tower to appear and fly at Yamara who takes the attack. But it does nothing accept burn his armour. Naruto curses rushing forward drawing all three blades and attacks. Naruto jumps back to avoid a chubby arm swing Naruto pants feeling his Reiatsu being drained. Naruto curses out loud "Got damn how am I meant to beat this fat ass and its bad enough that, that armour drains my Reiatsu" Naruto charges forward before jumping in mid air and kicking Yamara in the chest with both feet. Naruto lands on his back before sweeping Yamara of his feet before jumping up then he proceeds to jump on him and slamming his elbow into hit gut. Naruto rolls away and flips up. Yamara stands slowly before laughing "You can't beat me give up". Naruto curses out loud.

"Naruto use my powers" said Kage Ryuu

'_How"_

"DO you wish to become strong to defeat your enemies?"

'_Yes I do'_

"Then say Turn to the Shadows and engulf the enemy before dispersing Kage Ryuu Shadow Dragon" shouted Kage Ryuu 

"Turn to the Shadows and engulf the enemy before dispersing Kage Ryuu Shadow Dragon" shouted Naruto suddenly his Reiatsu spikes up making it visible. Spiritual pressure hits everyone around him making them gasp for air even the teachers and making most collapse on their knees. Kage Ryuu starts to change the blade becomes an extremely dark shade of black becoming longer and thinner at the end becoming thicker at the top shaping like a machete. Dragon like metal wings emerge from the hilt a head of a dragon appears at the bottom of the hilt with the chain coming out of its mouth. And last a black aurora appears around it. Naruto charges forward with new found speed slashing the armour before jumping back leaving no mark.

Naruto grins before shouting "Turn to Shadows and Engulf Kage Ryuu" suddenly the blade turns into the shadows clouds appear over the sun casting shadows over the arena. The shadows engulf Yamara's armour "Disperse" the shadows then disperse into nothing making the armour disappear in the process. The shadows then return to the hilt forming into the blade once more. The clouds leave before Naruto charges and channels Reiatsu into his blade and swing it "Shadow Blitz Wave" suddenly a giant black wave of energy flies at Yamara hitting him in the chest sending him flying before the shadows start to engulf him and bind him to a wall tightening until he looses consciousness. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto sighs before sheathing his blade allowing the final Female fighters to step up. "Okimi Haruya Vs Umihiko Emori" everyone stares as the two girls bow. The first Okimi is a tall girl with long black hair with purple eyes with a white Flyssa by his side with a purple hilt. Attached to it is a white ribbon. She wears a white Kimono with red stripes and she has a C cup. Her opponent Umihiko is a short girl looking about fifteen wielding a large Zanbatou like Zanpukto the same size as Zabuza's. She has long blue hair with emerald green eyes wearing a white kimono with red stripes as well with a chest size between D and C. Umihiko draws her Zanpukto from her back and places it on her shoulder "HAJIME" Umihiko charges forward with incredible speed before using the flash step to appear behind Okimi and swing her large weapon. Okimi then rolls to the side to dodge only to be kicked in the chin sending her flying across the arena. Umihiko charges forward and throws the taller girl into the ground before jumping back. Okimi groans and stands slowly settling into the academies most advanced stance while Umihiko switches into a stance that shocks Naruto it happens to be one of his own personal stances the 'Raging Kitsune'. Umihiko charges forward and plants her knee in the taller girls chest before swinging the giant cleaver of a blade which Okimi just blocks but the force of the collision sends her flying backwards. Umihiko appears behind her and kicks her into the air. She appears above her with her Zanpukto on her back. She rolls up her sleeves showing bandages. The wrap around Okimi then Umihiko grabs her arms and starts spinning. Naruto because wide eyed and shock _'How in the world does she know one of my personal stance and that'_

"Initial Lotus" the two crash into the ground causing smoke to rise until Umihiko spins out of it once the smoke clears theres a giant crater with an unconscious and bleeding Okimi. The medics of the fourth division take her away. "Winner Umihiko Emori now the final Match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Umihiko Emori" Naruto walks over staring at the shorter girl he starts analysing her trying to find a weakness.

Naruto then decides to speak "How do you know one of my personal KenJutsu stances and the Initial Lotus a forbidden TaiJutsu technique" everyone stares before Umihiko speaks "I watched you train and that's how I know" Naruto growls before settling into his strongest stance the 'Bloody Death of the Raging Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed Fox Demon)'. Naruto stares as Umihiko gets into the raging fox stance. _'Idiot I know all the flaws of that stance but I must not underestimate her she is the strongest of the girls' _"HAJIME" the two burst forward and the sound of metal hitting metal rings through the area as there stands Naruto with all three blades drawn blocking the giant Zanbatou. Naruto jumps back and charges forward his side steps the giant Zanbatou that hits the ground before throwing a round house kick. Umihiko jumps over her Zanbatou and then swings it at the blond/red/black haired teen. Naruto curses as he blocks the large weapon. Naruto jumps back before calling out a technique **'Doton: Crushing Butterfly no Jutsu' **Naruto slams his swords in the ground as everyone raises an eye brow. Suddenly a giant butterfly made of thousands of stones appears. The butterfly slams into Umihiko ramming her into a wall before flying above her and slamming into her body and explodes sending her flying across the arena. Naruto sighs in relief only to be sliced in half by Umihiko who flash stepped in front of him. But instead of Naruto being cut in half it's a log. Naruto appears behind her and round house kicks her and jumps back. Umihiko charges forward and swings the giant Zanpukto. Naruto blocks with Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune before jumping back. "Every breeze of the wind becomes my left Blade known as Dai Senpuu Ha (Great Whirlwind Slash) very flame of hell become my right blade known as Honoo Kitsune (Fire Fox)". His Reiatsu rises before the blade becomes two. Both silver blades crack and explode. From the black hilt in his right hand emits a black flame. In his left hand an invisible blade of wind appear but starts to become visible by a shade of green that appears around it. Naruto twirls both blades before charging forward with everyone wide eyed as Naruto charges forward.

'_He can activate two of his Zanpukto's Shikai forms he truly is a genus' thought the teachers_

'_Holy shit im lucky I didn't fight him' were other thoughts of those that didn't fight the ex ninja_

'_Crap he could easily have beaten our asses' though the others_

Umihiko stares before channelling her Reiatsu "Let your light of the night flow Yonaka Izumi (Midnight Water)" Suddenly the Zanbatou changes becoming a large trident with a katana blade at the end of the tridents four metre long staff. A blue aurora appears around the trident as Umihiko spins the blade. The shorter opponent charges forward as well. All three Zanpukto's clash creating a large shock wave blowing everyone backwards. Umihiko starts laughing like a maniac and starts attacking like a mad man I mean mad Woman. Naruto blocks each strike with eyes wide at the amount of Reiatsu she is letting out about equal to a lieutenant. Everyone starts gasping for air collapsing on the ground. Naruto growls before unleashing his that sends her back. Everyone eyes widen as he reaches one hundred percent which knocks out half the class at his beyond captain level Reiatsu about that of six captains. Glass shatters around the academy the ground shakes craters form flames burst out of cracks in the ground trees collapse lightning strikes water floods the area. Naruto swings both blades the three Zanpukto's meet once again sending a giant shock wave once more. "Two Sword Style: Dragon Wave" Naruto suddenly disappears and appears behind Umihiko. His Zanpukto's return to normal as he sheaths the blade. Suddenly Umihiko's eyes go wide as her Zanpukto breaks in ten places then her blood sprays outwards and she drops to the floor out cold. Naruto ends his Reiatsu and stares at the girl before sighing and walking off. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto sighs again as he walks off as the next test starts tomorrow. Naruto arrives at his personal training grounds before summoning twenty thousand shadow clones. Naruto then starts brawling with them he kicks a clone sending 'him' flying into five others. Naruto upper cuts another and backhands the next. Naruto round house kicks one into ten others making them all goes up in smoke. Naruto dodges a kick before grabbing the clone's leg and throwing him into the ground before kicking another in the chest. Naruto karate chops another before performing a leaf Whirlwind destroying twenty more. Naruto axe kicks the next before punching another.

"Pile on top" shouted a clone suddenly all the clones jump on top of Naruto who then uses the Kaiten sending all the clones flying back making them puff out of existence leaving ten thousand two hundred and fifty one left. Naruto charges forward dragon Kage Ryuu and starts slashing at rapid speed before placing Kage Ryuu in his mouth and drawing his other Zanpukto's and starts slicing through the clones with ease. Naruto round house kicks the next before planting his knee in another. Naruto axe kicks the next in the head sending him into the ground turning into smoke. Naruto smirks as he throws all the blades into the air and grabs their chains in his right hand and starts spinning them. Naruto twirls them around destroying clone after clone. Naruto throws them before throwing Kage Ryuu into his left hand before throwing him to the side and grabbing the chain. Naruto grabs Kami Shirayuki's chain in his mouth and starts spinning her around. Naruto throws all three blades forward slicing through many clones. Naruto spins Kyuubi (I will be using Kyuubi instead of saying Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune all the time). Naruto throws Kage Ryuu and Kyuubi into the air before sheathing Kami Shirayuki and grabs the two by their chains again. Naruto starts spinning them at high speed so you can barely see the blades and that they make a loud noise that echoes throughout the area. Naruto charges forward slicing and dicing clone after clone. Naruto round house kicks one before launching Kyuubi through ten more and pulls it back. Both blades hit the ground before Naruto starts spinning rapidly. The blades spin as well by the chains while Naruto starts adding wind chakra to his spinning form creating a giant tornado that moves, around the clones cutting up every single one. Naruto stops spinning and sheaths both blades as the chains magically wrap around Naruto's waist before wrapping around his arms leaving enough excess chain left over so he can move his arms around freely. Naruto heads to his room where he flops on the bed and closes his eyes and falls asleep.

R & R - by the way i do not do lemons and if you want to know why he has so much Reiatsu is because of having three Zanpukto's along with being one of the most powerful beings alive - but Yamamoto could flog his ass in minutes. He may have high Reiatsu but he's not good enough to beat a captain

Pairings - Harem so far girls that are in are - Rukia, Nanao and Soifon

Poll 1 - other girls to go in Harem

Rangiku Matsumoto - Lieutenant of 10th

Momo Hinamori

Tatsuki

Orihime

Nemu - Lieutenant of 12th

Yoruichi - ex captain of 2nd

Isane - Lieutenant of 4th division

OC - Umihiko Emori

OC - Other

Poll 2 - Should i give Naruto claws

A) Yes

B) No

Poll 3- Give Naruto another bloodline

A) Yes (E.g. Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye), Byakugan (White Eyes), Own original Bloodline)

B) No


	2. Naruto VS Byakuya

**Chapter 2: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Captain of the 6****th**** Division Byakuya Kuchiki **

"Normal"

"_Flashback"_

'_Thought'_

'**Jutsu'**

"**Demons/ Boss summons/Hollows"**

"_**Boss summons/Demons/Hollows thinking"**_

"Zanpukto's talking to host on the outside"

* * *

The next day Naruto awakes to find Rukia lying next to him with her head on his chest and arms on his stomach and his hair covering him and her like a blanket. Also being in a large baggy thin white t-shirt that happened to show her chest through the shirt. Naruto blushes then smiles before moving slightly causing her to awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty" said Naruto as he kisses her on the forehead.

"Morning Naruto-kun" said Rukia before the two kiss on the lips when Renji walks in through the door dressed in his uniform grinning.

"Morning sleepy heads did you have fun keeping each other warm"

"Shut up Renji" said Naruto Renji smirks before grabbing his gear and leaves. Naruto checks the time and its seven-thirty.

"Come on Rukia we better get ready"

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun" said Rukia getting off him and throwing on a robe before heading of to the showers with her cloths and school gear. Naruto sighs and gets up and does the same. After showering and changing Naruto flash steps over to the second exam he arrives just as everyone forwards in. Though not wearing the academy uniform. He black Anbu pants with a black t-shirt that's ripped down the middle so it flaps open showing his chest. Black shades over his eyes with fingerless gloves covering his fingers. A black cloak with a blood red nine tailed fox on the back surrounded by green and white flames. Up his arms are many tattoos on the left the Ichibi one tailed brown Raccoon, Nibi two tailed black cat, Sanbi three tailed green/blue dragon turtle and Yonbi the Rooster with four snake tails coloured yellow. On his left Gobi the five tailed white dog, Rokubi the six tailed yellow and orange weasel, Shichibi the seven tailed brown and yellow badger and the Hachibi the eight tailed eight headed purple black snake. On his chest is the Kyuubi the nine tailed blood red fox and the Juubi ten tailed Black dragon that seem to be inside a large white skull with green flames emitting from it. Around the demons on his arms are storage seals that hold many of his items. He wears a belt with Kage Ryuu by his left and Kami Shirayuki by his right. On his back horizontally placed is Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune.

"Okay for the second part of the exam you are to execute your strongest and most easily used Binding and destruction spell all except Naruto you are to preform two of each and two of your NinJutsu one offensive, one binding and one defensive" said the exam instructor Naruto nods and steps up.

"Hadou (Way of Destruction) Number 87: Quadruple (Four) Thunder Roar Cannon" shouted Naruto before raising his palms and firing four massive yellow energy blasts from each striking eight dummies exploding in a shower of lightning.

"Hadou (Wave of Destruction) number 88: Flying Dragon Burglar-Striking Sky-Quaking Lightning Cannon" suddenly white spiritual energy forms in front of Naruto in a fashion like a laser before firing a giant blast of white Reiatsu that hits a target and explodes destroying ten more in the process. Everyone stares shocked at this.

"Bakudou (Way of Binding) number 99 Part 1: Restrict" suddenly a practice dummy has its arms bind behind its back my iron shafts.

"Bakudou (Way of Binding) Number 99 Part 2: Great Seal First Song: Halting Fabric" suddenly Spiritual fabric covers the dummy from head to toe

"Bakudou Number 99 Part 2 Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts" suddenly hundreds of metal blades appear in the sky and stab into the fabric attaching it to the dummy

"Bakudou Number 99 Part 2 Final Song: Great seal of 10,000 forbidding" suddenly an immense metal cube crushes the dummy under its weight.

"Well technically that's four instead of two but extra credits" said Naruto.

"Well done you have performed six high level spells now for a binding, defensive and offensive NinJutsu" said a shocked and scared instructor.

'**Mokuton: Vine Wrap'** suddenly vines shoot out of the ground and wrap around five training dummies.

'**Mokuton: Vine Burial'** the vines then crush the five dummies destroying them in the process.

'**Mokuton: locking wood wall' **suddenly two shoots out of the ground from both sides of Naruto and lock together to form a dome like wall.

'**Grand Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Grand Mass Shadow Clone Technique)**' shouted Naruto** from inside the wall suddenly it starts expanding before exploding as thousands beyond thousands of Naruto's run over the place. Up to ten million formed before a giant cloud of smoke covers the area. Once cleared there stands Naruto with an emotionless face.

"Pass one hundred percent" said a female voice before someone flash steps next to Naruto being Soifon captain of the second division.

"Well everyone we have a guest the captain of the second division Soifon"

The students clap and stare in awe and some males stare with lust filled looks.

"Enough lets continue the exam" shouted Soifon and so it continues for the next three hours with most students able to go up to Bakudo number 58 and Hadou number 54 whilst the lowest was Bakudo number 35 and Hadou number 33.

"Okay next the third exam you will show us how fast you are able to go without flash step then you will show us how fast you are with flash step and how far you can go" Naruto smirks and steps up against before forming the ram sign.

"Kai" shouted Naruto as his gravity and Reiatsu weights disappear. Reiatsu forms around him and explodes. Naruto walks over to the track that has been set up that about a kilometre long. Then before any even blinks Naruto charges off at his max speed surprising everyone except Soifon who grins.

'_Naruto-kun you always have to show of don't you'_

Naruto appears at the starting line after going around once and the teacher clicks the time.

"T-T-T-Three p-p-p-point o-o-one s-s-s-s-seconds" blurts/stutters the instructor Naruto smirks before he flash steps in front of Soifon with enough speed to leave an after image that starts to fade after a minute or two. Everyone stares with their mouths hanging open.

"What so I leave an after image when going at one fourth of my Flash steps normal speed so what" this makes them all faint. Once being revived and doing their own tests the ranks are in with Naruto at first place and Umihiko at Second in the first three exams. Next the fourth exam suddenly the Captains and Lieutenants of the thirteen guard squads appear along with their seated officers and lower ranked Shinigami.

"Now the fourth exam is to see where you would most likely be placed so we have summoned each of the captains with their seated officers and lieutenants along with five others from their divisions. Each of you will have two weeks to face five opponents understood then we will continue the exam within its final month. Naruto you're up first"

"I'll fight Captain Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kuchiki and General Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai" said Naruto shocking the entire class and the teachers along with every Shinigami that is ranked Lieutenant and under "First I'll fight Kuchiki then Hitsugaya followed by Zaraki then Ukitake and last the General Commander Yamamoto" Naruto smirks as Byakuya Kuchiki steps forward drawing his Zanpukto.

"Ready for another round Byakushi" Byakuya glares at Naruto who smirks and draws Kami Shirayuki and Kage Ryuu. Kami Shirayuki in his left held by the hilt and Kage Ryuu in his right held by the chain.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Byakuya Kuchiki Hajime" Byakuya smirks and flash steps behind Naruto swinging his Zanpukto seeming invisible to everyone but the captains and Naruto. Naruto quickly spins around and blocks his Zanpukto with Kami Shirayuki and throws Kage Ryuu. Byakuya flash steps back to his spot holding his Zanpukto with one hand. He places the other on the tip of the blade forcing his spiritual pressure to raise freezing up most of the academy students but Umihiko who grins like a sadist.

"Scatter Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms)" commands Byakuya as he pulls his hand down making the blade turn into Sakura petals. The flower petals fly at Naruto who instead sees thousands of tiny blades reflecting the light. Naruto grabs Kage Ryuu by the hilt and dashes forward with both blades and flash steps in front of Byakuya and try to kick him in the chest but Kuchiki to flash steps. Byakuya appears behind Naruto and the thousands of cherry blossoms swirl around the long haired teen.

The blossoms fly at Naruto with the intent to kill.

'**Needle Guardian' **suddenly Naruto's hairs strengthens before forming into a giant spiked shield around him stopping the petals (Considering his hair is more then three metres long and it's about two metres wide of course it can appear around his entire body).

Naruto's hair retracts before the teen dashes forward and round house kicks Kuchiki before jumping back.

"Ye Lord of Blood and Death, Lord of Destruction and Chaos lord of Nine Tails Rise from your ashes in all your glory Hadou (Way of Destruction) Number 100: Black Blood Nine Tailed Fox" Naruto channels his Reiatsu into the form of a giant black nine tailed fox with its fur stained with blood. The fox lunges at Kuchiki whose eyes widen with shock.

"Bakudou (Way of Binding) Number 81: Splitting Void" Byakuya summons an energy barrier of Reiatsu in front of himself that blocks the attack. But the fox pushes forward trying to break the area. The seated officers and Lieutenants stare in shock. The fox pulls back and throws one of its claws upon the barrier before ramming its head into it. Wave after wave of Reiatsu pours out. The ground shakes with every assault the fox roars Lightning strikes the ground around it. It flicks one of its tails causing fire to burst from the ground another hits the ground causing it to shake even more. Tree fall water starts to shoot from the ground the sky turns black grey clouds appear.

"Holy shit I've never seen something so strong as that Hadou. I've never even heard of Hadou number 100"

"Because it doesn't exist the highest number is 99 that mean he created it" said Juushirou making many Lieutenants gape. Naruto grits his teeth increasing his Reiatsu output. The fox continues to pound against the wall until it starts to crack before a large crack appears. Byakuya's eyes widen in shock before jumping back.

"Senbonzakura" muttered Byakuya before sending the flower petals flying at the fox and they attack by it does nothing Byakuya stares as the fox walks towards him before disappearing.

"God damn I couldn't hold it any more" shouted an Angry Naruto who then charges forward with insane speed rivalling the Hiraishin leaving a black, red and golden trail behind him. Naruto spins around so his hair hits Byakuya who flash steps to the side. Naruto lunges at Byakuya who flash steps behind him (Kind of lazy isn't he to use flash step instead of just running or dodging). Naruto charges forward and starts attacking with incredible force causing the impact of the blows to force Byakuya back and causing him to summon his Zanpukto. Blocking each strike just by an inch before they hit. Naruto smirks before jumping back placing Kage Ryuu in his mouth and drawing Kyuubi from his back. Naruto attacks again using all three blades in motion. Naruto starts increasing his speed of impact causing Byakuya to sweat a bit. Naruto preforms a round house kick followed by a three way diagonal swing. Byakuya blocks all three blades with his one. Naruto jumps back and throws Kyuubi and Kami Shirayuki into the air before sheathing Kage Ryuu. He grabs the other two Zanpukto's and sheaths them.

'**Ninja Art: Binding Chain Jutsu'** suddenly the three chains of his blades glow by they fly at Byakuya who flash steps backwards but they glow and increase in length. Byakuya starts dodging all three chains.

'**Ninja Art: Grasping Fox tails'** suddenly Naruto raises his arms causing nine red fox tails to shoot from his sleeves on both arms making eighteen tails. The tails plus the chains attack Byakuya until his left leg is caught by a tail followed by his other. Both his arms are then caught while the chains wrap around his torso before the tails release him. The chains then straighten up so Naruto can charge up an attack.

'**Lightning Blade'** Reiatsu surges around his hand turning into lightning which glides up his arm. Naruto charges forward while the chains shrinking as to not release Byakuya. Captain Kuchiki struggles against the chains right before the lightning covered hand hits flower petals appear in front of Byakuya. Naruto thrusts his hand forward but the flower petals grab his hand stopping his movements. Byakuya smirks before flash stepping behind the boy. Byakuya swings his blade and slices Naruto in half but instead of blood spraying every where it's…water? Naruto appears behind Byakuya and preforms a round house kick. Byakuya flash steps again so does Naruto and the two fight in the air. Senbonzakura clashing with Kyuubi AKA Dai Senpuu ha Honoo Kitsune.

"Release" shouted Naruto activating Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune's Shikai form/forms. Naruto swings the two blades and swings them making them clash with Senbonzakura. Naruto jump back "Change" suddenly Honoo Hana changes the flaming form blade changes into a giant flaming axe blade with a long handle attached to a sword hilt. Naruto charges forward and swings the axe blade but Byakuya blocks his eye widen with shock as a crack appears on his Zanpukto. Naruto pulls back Honoo Kitsune and changes it into a long flaming whip. Naruto flings the whip causing it to wrap around Byakuya's left hand. Naruto pulls him forward and swings Dai Senpuu Ha. Byakuya raises Senbonzakura blocking the strike but causes the crack to increase in size. Naruto then channels Reiatsu into Honoo Kitsune causing it to burn Byakuya's wrist. Byakuya grits his teeth and quickly flash steps away. Byakuya looks at his wrist and cringes at the between second and third degree burn. Naruto grins before charging forward with both Zanpukto's in their blade form. Naruto swings both forcing Byakuya to block until five shadow clones appear around him. They each swing their blades. Byakuya quickly flash steps away only to have to flash step out of the wave of a giant wave of black flames heading his wave. The flames hit a wall turning it into ash before they to burn away. Byakuya's eyes widen before he calms down and charges. Naruto charges forward and preforms a round house kick before swinging Honoo Kitsune. Byakuya flash steps backwards but flash steps again into the air as a giant wave of flames fly underneath him. Byakuya sighs in relief before being kicked in the chest. Naruto smirks as he sends Byakuya skidding backwards before charging and swings both blades in an X formation. Byakuya blocks but the two blades hit where the crack is making it expand. In Byakuya's mind he hears Senbonzakura scream in pain as she is hit by the wind and fire element blades. (Since Senbonzakura is called thousand cherry blossoms and we don't know what its form is im going to have it as a girl). Byakuya jumps back gritting his teeth before flash stepping to avoid a round house kick. Naruto smirks fusing the blades back into one and charges up a Rasengan in one hand. Naruto flash steps behind Byakuya and shouts **'RASENGAN'** Naruto thrusts the attack forward causing Byakuya to block with Senbonzakura but bad move the spiralling destructive sphere of Reiatsu grinds against the blade causing her to scream in pain inside Byakuya's head. Byakuya curses in his head as the blade is about to break. Byakuya flash steps away and looks at his blade. The crack has lengthened across half of his blade from the middle. Burn marks across it scratches as well along with dints and about to snap in two any moment.

"Time to end this" muttered Byakuya. Byakuya flares his Reiatsu making it spike to his maximum.

"Ban-kai" shouted Byakuya as his Reiatsu increases ten fold he drops the blade and it disappears into the ground. Everyone stares in shock as a captain is forced to activate their Bankai against an eighth year academy student.

'_Surely Naruto can't be that strong'__thought all the teachers._

Suddenly it turns black as two rows of blades appear in front of Byakuya and Naruto before turning into millions of tiny blades looking like cherry blossoms.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Vibrant display of a thousand cherry blossoms)" Byakuya starts controlling the tiny blades with his hands sending them directly at Naruto. Naruto reactivates Kyuubi's Shikai and starts blocking all the blades before jumping back.

"HEAT WAVE" shouted Naruto sending a giant wave of black flames at Byakuya who uses the petals to block. But the flames go right through the petals causing Byakuya to flash step once more. Naruto smirks not even tiring yet. Naruto dashes forward avoiding the blades. Naruto flash steps in front of Byakuya who jumps back as the blades whirl around the teen. Naruto curses and sheaths the blade before summoning Kyuubi's Reiatsu. Blood red Reiatsu appears around him. Naruto gets on all fours as he grows claws his hair becomes more spiked and becomes wild and untamed. His eyes become blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. The red Reiatsu forms a cloak looking like a fox as a tail grows from the bottom of his spine. His whiskers appear being darker and thicker. Naruto bursts forward with new found speed and punches Byakuya in the faces who then flash steps and appears far away from Naruto.

"Senkei" muttered Byakuya as four rows of pink blades appear around the two. Byakuya grabs two blades and charges forward implanting one in Naruto's right hand but Naruto pull his hand through the blade and punches Byakuya sending him flying. Naruto grabs one of the blades and throws it at Byakuya getting him through the right shoulder blade. Byakuya grunts in pain and rips the blade out. Naruto lets loose an inhuman roar.

"**L**et**'s** **f**in**ish **th**is **Bya**ku**ya" asked Naruto in a half normal half demonic tone.

"Yes lets"

"**Al**l ou**t no **hol**din**g ba**ck **I wi**ll ne**ver** ho**ld **bac**k agai**nst y**ou **ev**en **if** it **co**st me my **life"** Byakuya nods and summons all his Reiatsu and so does Naruto. Naruto draws Kage Ryuu and activates his Shikai before charging forward while Byakuya summons every flower petal into one blade looking white and its aurora takes on the form of a bird.

"Hakuteiken (White Emperor Sword)" Byakuya charges forward both blades clash creating a giant shock wave followed by an explosion of black, red and blue Reiatsu. Naruto flash steps behind Byakuya and swings Kage Ryuu but Byakuya blocks with Hakuteiken creating another giant shock wave. The force sends all the teachers, students, normal Shinigami and a few of the seated officers flying backwards. Naruto jumps back before launching himself forward. Naruto swings Kage Ryuu but Byakuya blocks once more. Naruto roars and releases a shock wave of demonic Reiatsu before trying to claw at Byakuya. Byakuya flings Kage Ryuu away before grabbing the other two and tossing them away from their owner. Naruto roars before channelling Reiatsu into his claws making them lengthen into thirty centimetre long nails. Naruto starts clawing at Byakuya who blocks with his Zanpukto. Naruto jumps back doing hand signs for Kakashi Hatake's original Technique with his claws back to normal size. Naruto starts channelling lightning Nature Reiatsu into his right arm making lightning appear. The lightning travels up his arm as the demonic Reiatsu starts to leave his body. Naruto charges forward pushing demonic Reiatsu into his legs increasing his speed. He Thrusts his right hand forward but Byakuya blocks causing Naruto to smirk.

'**Lightning Blade Double Charge'** shouted Naruto as lightning appears in his left hand and he thrusts it forward stabbing Byakuya through the ribs as a glowing blade appears through his back before turning into Naruto's hand covered in blood. Naruto rips out his hand and round house kicks Byakuya before jumping back grinning like mad. Byakuya stares as he clutches his wound as blood flows out. Many students stare in complete shock at an eighth year being able to injury a captain level Shinigami. Naruto smirks only to have his eyes widen with shock as he sees Byakuya move his arm slightly suddenly his blood sprays everywhere and its now on his Zanpukto. Naruto curses before charging forward blood dripping behind him. Naruto charges up a Rasengan his Reiatsu swirls as he channels more and more before channelling another in his left hand.

'**Double Striking Rasengan's' shouted Naruto** thrusting both forward which courses Byakuya to block. The spiralling spheres grind across the blade causing it to crack. Naruto channels more Reiatsu causing a screeching sound to erupt all over the arena. The blade gives out as Naruto thrusts his right arm forward causing the Rasengan to slam into Byakuya's gut grinding against his flesh sending him flying backwards into a wall. Smoke rises before the second explodes sending Naruto flying back into another wall. Once the smoke clears there lays Byakuya just barely alive and conscious with his cloths shredded along with his flesh. While Naruto is out cold from blood loss with a large gash in his chest with burn marks all over his body with his wounds already healing thanks to Kyuubi AKA Dai Senpuu Ha Honoo Kitsune channelling his Reiatsu throughout his wielders body.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Naruto awakes to find himself in the hospital wing of the academy bandaged up with an unconscious captain in the bed next to him bandaged up looking worse then himself. Naruto chuckles before Renji walks in with Rukia, Momo, Isane and Kira.

"Yo bro seems your finally awake the doctors thought you'd be at least out for another day" said Renji smirking. Rukia walks over and hugs him while Momo places some flowers next to his bed. Kira just smiles at his friend before Renji decides to speak.

"Jeez man you scared the shit out of everyone in the academy and now everyone's scared of you calling you a monster and demon. I mean of course there going to be scared fighting a captain and nearly winning leaving one unconscious and the other barely alive" said Renji grinning like mad. Naruto sighs expecting much.

"I mean the first years are so frightened that at the mere speaking of your name scares them making most want to piss themselves. Even some of the seated officers along with lieutenants are scarred."

"Yeah figures. Its nature that humans fear each other and same with Shinigami"

"Yeah" said Kira with know emotions. Naruto looks up and smirks as Kira looks like he's been doped up or that he didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Oi Kira you doped up or what" shouted Naruto. Kira shakes his head before smiling.

"Sorry lost in my thoughts"

"Ne don't need to apologise any way I need to fight Hitsugaya now any way"

"Yeah but your fight has been moved to the day after you awoke so you fight tomorrow"

"Wait I thought I chose when I fight"

"Yeah but since your injured they wanted you to heal over night again" said Renji once more.

"Sigh this really sucks" muttered Naruto before getting up and leaping out of bed wearing the traditional academy uniform for males. Naruto walks over to his cloths already repaired. Naruto walks behind a curtain and pulls them on before waving goodbye to his friends and going up in a swirl of black flames. Naruto arrives in his dorm and walks over to his desk and opens a draw pulling out strange metal oval like plates. Each about the size of a fifty cent coin. He places a blue one under both gloves before summoning a black Katana he found in Rukongai a year ago. He grabs a red one and summons his Reiatsu along with his Zanpukto's Reiatsu and starts merging the two items together. Flames cover the black katana making he blade turn purple and the hilt white. The flames turn from red to white covering over the hilt forming a skull at the bottom of the hilt with a flaming chain coming out its mouth. The chain wraps around the hilt then the blade. The flames die down before Naruto seals the Katana inside a scroll and going up in flames before appearing at his training grounds. Naruto then runs at a tree to his left and slams his palm into it before shouting 'Impact' suddenly a bright blue light shines before an explosion rocks the area and the tree is blown in half along with ten behind it. Naruto smirks as he looks at the destruction before flipping into the air and landing doing a hand stand.

"IMPACT" shouted Naruto suddenly two bright lights appear and two explosions rock the ground sending Naruto flying into the air with a giant crater below him. Naruto summons the purple katana and stabs a stump.

"Ignite" suddenly the Katana is surrounded by white flames causing the stump to go up in white flames as well burning it to a crisp. Naruto jumps back and slices a tree in half before it goes up in flames. This continues for the next hour of so with Naruto engulfing stumps and trees in flames or blowing them up by shouting impact. Naruto pants as he stands before collapsing onto his left leg panting and sweating. Naruto stands slowly and painfully before going up in white flames and appearing in his dorm. Naruto collapses onto the bed with the purple Katana on his chest drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Pairings - Harem so far girls that are in are - Rukia, Nanao and Soifon So its Naruto/Rukia/Soifon/Nanao/?/?/?

Poll 1 - other girls to go in Harem - The top three or four will be added

Rangiku Matsumoto - Lieutenant of 10th - 7

Momo Hinamori -4

Tatsuki Ariwasa - 4

Orihime Inoue - 5

Nemu Kurotsuchi - Lieutenant of 12th -6

Yoruichi - ex captain of 2nd - 11

Isane Kotetsu - Lieutenant of 4th division -4

Retsu Unohana - Captain of 4th Division - 1

Kiyone Kotetsu - One of the Third seats of the 13th division of Isane's sister

OC - Umihiko Emori - 3

OC - Other - 1

No - 1

Poll 2 - Should i give Naruto claws

A) Yes - 5

B) No - 1

Poll 3- Give Naruto another bloodline

A) Yes (E.g. Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye), Byakugan (White Eyes), Own original Bloodline) - 6

Shikptsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) - 1

Original - 2

Mangetsugan (Full Moon eyes) (Vote if want)

Abilities

1 - Abilities of the Sharingan and Byakuya

2 - Counteract GenJutsu

3 - Make Hybrid GenJutsu and GenJutsus imilar to the Tsukiyomi

4 - Increases Nature Affinties 100

5 - Increases Speed by 30 and Strength 30

6 - Able to use there blood as an explosion if land on an enemy

7 - Able to hypnotise an opponent creating images of the user to fool the enemy

Sharingan + Mangkeyou - 1

Rin'ngan - 1

B) No - 3


End file.
